


Can't Stand the Rain

by naou233



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naou233/pseuds/naou233





	Can't Stand the Rain

Can't Stand the Rain

 

东伦敦的雨已经下了一周，没有要停的意思。倒不是说西区就风和日丽朗朗乾坤，只不过Loki根本懒得弄清楚西区长了一副什么鬼样子，尤其是当他刚从大街上淋完雨回到公寓的时候。

在他蹬掉浸了水的皮鞋之前他出乎意料地看到了Thor今早穿走的那双球鞋，接着他就听见熟悉的声音喊他的名字，Thor带着一张懊恼的脸从房间里出来，来到他的面前：“你怎么就回来了？我不是和你说——”

“懒得等。”他推开Thor，他的手在Thor的羽绒衫上划拉出一道水渍——这个冬天Thor出奇的怕冷，早早地就把压箱底的厚衣服翻出来套在身上，Loki本来还以为Thor早就适应了雾都的潮湿阴冷，看来他想错了——Loki一边把湿透的尚在滴水的好似重了好几公斤的大衣从身上扯下来，一边甩掉了脑袋里的胡思乱想，湿淋淋的头发一簇一簇粘在他的脸上：“见鬼。”

“我本来都要出发了，但是，”Thor的声音渐行渐远又由远及近，他从Thor手里接过毛巾便直接蒙在了头上，继续听Thor说他那句但是：“但是暖气坏了，我还以为我修好它也还来得及。”Thor脸上的表情几乎是沮丧的，他不明白Thor是怎么得出这个表情的；今天他出门把伞落在玄关，他在发现这件惨痛的现实之后咒骂了自己几句并且倒错了一杯饮料，而休息时却看到Thor给他发来的简讯，Thor说“我来给你送伞”，他只当Thor和他开了个玩笑，他可是背过Thor的课表的，这天Thor有一下午的课。

“那就是你的以为出现了误差。”Loki一面这么说着，同时解开了皮带把牛仔裤从腿上扒下踩在脚底，他将毛巾丢还给Thor顺手脱掉毛衣扔在地上，对Thor摆了个安抚性质的笑脸：“我先洗澡。”然后他就这样几乎全身赤裸着走进了浴室，把Thor那句慢了好几拍的“嘿Loki，你会着凉的”甩在身后，要知道他可是一路受冻回来的。

 

而当Loki将自己关在淋浴间里就瑟缩着发了个抖，他太冷了，他甚至分不清花洒喷在他身上的水是冷是烫，他怀疑自己把凉水当做热的冲了快十多秒，终于有些无奈地喊了声Thor的名字。他的话音刚落，浴室的门就被Thor打开，该死的Thor还是穿着那件难看透顶的羽绒衫。

Thor的脸透过带着一层水垢的玻璃门看过去有些滑稽，他拉开那面玻璃，上面一点儿雾气都没有。他耸了耸铺了一层鸡皮疙瘩的肩膀：“我调不出热水。”

“啊？”Thor花了几秒才反应过来Loki对他说的话的含义，随后撸起羽绒衫的袖管，将手探进来试图调试水龙头。

“你就不能把这件该死的玩意儿脱掉吗？”Loki才说完这句话就被淋了一脸热水，他在Thor道歉的声音里骂了两声脏话，伸手沥掉脸上的水，紧接着他的手掌探到Thor的脑袋后面，把Thor的脸牵引到更靠近的地方来，不等Thor能够将水龙头按至关闭，温热的水就溅洒在他的脸上。Loki的大拇指摩挲着Thor的耳根：“我说，脱掉这件该死的羽绒衫。”

Thor冲他笑起来，他的嘴角勾出一个圆翘的弧线，这让Loki感到头疼，他啧了一声听Thor压着嗓子说：“是你说它好看的。”鬼才相信他会说出这种话，他翻了翻眼睛又烦躁地认为自己的确是会对Thor说出这种话的人，所以他自动跳开了这个话题，只是加重了扶在Thor后颈的那只手上的力气。

很快在渐渐冒出来的白色雾气里边，Thor自己脱掉了那件羽绒衫，又主动脱去那两件套在一块儿的长T恤。Thor靠在淋浴间玻璃门的边缘，水流擦过他们之间的间隙喷溅到了瓷砖地上，Loki的另一只手向下探去解开Thor的裤子拉链。还未等Thor把裤子脱完，他们两个就迫不及待地抱在一起，Thor的腿还套在裤管里，水已经把那块可怜兮兮的布料打湿了，浅色的牛仔布在水中加深了颜色，Loki的脚掌踩在上面，脚趾碰着Thor的脚踝，反手关上了淋浴间的门。

 

Thor是他的合租人，从外地来读大学的研究生，他其实对Thor知之甚少，他连Thor的老家在哪儿都不清楚，当然Thor一定讲过，但他对没有兴趣的东西向来有认知障碍。Thor是他的合租人，他的室友，大部分时间他是这么定义的，他搞不清楚他还能和Thor有些什么，在这里要说明一下，在Loki看来时不时在一块儿上床并不算一种关系，那只能称之为一种行为。

直到当他们将这种行为进行了好几个月，当他背熟了Thor的课程表，当Thor把朋友带到他们的公寓里来，当Thor第一次在他面前提到男朋友这个词，他才突然意识到他们说不定真的是在交往。这码事对他来说称得上是一个不小的打击，“男朋友”还是“交往”之类的、从来不是Loki的东西。

然而当Thor向他说着这两个词，Thor看着他，天旋地转地，他就觉得就他妈是这么回事。

 

Loki跪在Thor跟前，Thor的手指绞在他的头发里面，他让Thor靠在了墙上，水流从Thor的胸膛流下来，淌过Thor的小腹Thor的腹股沟，流到了他的嘴里。他含着Thor的阴茎，Thor那玩意儿又粗又长直直的顶在他的喉咙里，平时他是不爱给Thor口交的，太麻烦了，而他自己也不好受。

所以当他吞吐着热水差一点儿要窒息的时候，他多少有些后悔。他应该让Thor含住他的东西，让Thor用舌头在他的阴茎上打转，他可以抓着Thor金黄色长到了肩膀的头发把自己的小腹摁在Thor的脸上，自顾自地享受一会儿。但他并没有这样做，甚至在这个念头刚爬上他的脑海他就在第一时间把它扼杀掉了。

他的手绕过Thor的大腿，手指挤进臀缝，揉捏着Thor的屁股又时不时地撩拨一下Thor紧闭的穴口。Thor的叹息声透过水流钻进他的耳朵，Thor在进行性爱的时候总是爱发出这样的喘息，特别低沉，哑哑的，似乎压在了他的胸口，每回Thor弄出这种声音，Loki就误以为有谁将一盆冬日里的阳光浇在了他的背上，让他又热又爽。

Thor不知分寸拉着他的头发，他向上瞥了一眼，水溅进他的眼睛里，他模模糊糊看到Thor仰着头，他看得到Thor滚动的喉结和翘起的下巴，装作不经意地用牙齿研磨起了Thor阴茎上的皮肤。这使得Thor拧起眉毛低头来看他，他略有些得意地闭起眼睛，与此同时，他将手指顶在了Thor后穴口。他听到Thor喘了一口气。

“Loki。”Thor断断续续念完了他的名字，两个音节的简单单词却被他发得略显艰难。说实话，Loki不太喜欢在做这些事情的时候有什么交流，他很少会想要问一问Thor舒不舒服，或者对Thor说几句甜言蜜语，后者对他来说简直是天方夜谭。Thor是知道这一点的，但难免还是有些聒噪，显然，那也是“Loki意义上的聒噪”。

他的嘴巴离开了Thor的阴茎，他站起身捏住了Thor的下巴，在热水中同Thor交换了一个前液味道的吻。与其说这是一个吻，不如说他们是在啃咬对方。Thor的手掌终于愿意离开他的发丛，转而捧上他的脸。而他的那只手仍旧留在Thor的屁股缝里，另一只手将他们的性器一同握住，忽轻忽重地挤压撸动。

他盯着Thor的脸，Thor的面颊微微发红，Thor闭着眼睛，卷翘的睫毛颤动而下睫毛贴在眼睑上。他停下揉搓着他们阴茎的那只手找来Thor空闲着的手将这个任务交给了Thor。Thor的手掌贴在他性器的皮肤上，他深呼吸了一番才压下自己的心跳。热水交叠冲刷在他们的肩膀上，让他有些晕眩。

他能感到Thor已经足够硬了，Thor的阴茎顶着他，一方面是他自己搞得鬼，他用一根手指戳进Thor干涩的穴道，Thor皱着眉头，而他也只是刚刚伸进一个指节，Thor靠他靠得更近，灼热的气息喷吐在他的鼻尖，他舔了舔Thor的嘴唇，还是伸手去拿了一瓶护发素来。

 

Loki都不记得他们第一次不戴套的性爱发生在什么时候了，或者、他连他和Thor搞在一块儿有多久了都记不清楚。他常常以为自己会看厌Thor的那张脸，但每一天他醒来，他看到Thor躺在他的身侧，有时候Thor已经醒了，Thor站在那儿穿衣服，那是Thor一周两次要上早课的日子，他看着Thor，那张他看了一年多、也许是两年、让他误会自己看了快要一辈子的脸，他并没有看厌。

甚至是连同和Thor一块儿做一些他从来不愿意做的事情，诸如做几个家常菜、散一个步、看看肥皂剧，他都没有厌倦过。这教他不得不怀疑，Thor一定是某天趁着他睡觉的时候，为他更改了设置。

他能记得的只有，他们在安全套上降低了开销这回事，已经有一段日子了。他见过Thor的健康证明，于是他也去弄了一张回来，好像那是个多么划算的超值派送。他甚至忘记了那两份文件长了副什么样子，但它居然能够如此轻而易举地让他把自己的阴茎不隔着那些个奇奇怪怪的橡胶制品就埋进Thor的身体里，他想他怎么也得向它贡献上一点感激。

 

他将滑腻腻的手指再次探到Thor的穴口，这时候Thor转回了身去，背朝着他。他就一直盯着Thor耳朵后面那一小块发红的皮肤，用一只手将Thor的性器握住，手指在尖端画圈，再接着就能听到Thor憋着气儿对他说：“Loki，别这么做。”尽管Thor这样说，他手上的动作仍旧没有停，而他的另一只手缓慢地塞了两根手指在Thor的屁股里，他还在用拇指按压着Thor的穴口，让它变得更为松弛。

他的手指在Thor的肠道里打转，Thor侧过脸来，Thor咬着嘴唇一副难耐的样子，看着这样的Thor让他快活，他喜欢各式各样的Thor，然而在Thor千奇百怪的模样里面，他最喜欢这一个，几乎可以说他爱Thor摆出这样的表情，那种控制不住却依旧在拼命忍耐的表情，因他而起的表情。

不一会儿Thor便低喘着射了精，乳白色的精液在他手中，和护发素一样黏黏腻腻的。他将他手里Thor的东西混合着花洒中喷下的水一起抹在Thor的耻骨上。Thor将头靠在了墙壁上，脖颈以及背部连成的光滑的线条将空气割开，他凑上前用那只尚且留存着Thor的精液的手将Thor的下巴掰过来一点，即便如此，他们还是获得了一个极为别扭的接吻姿势。

当Thor射过一次要想让他再硬起来并不是那么容易的事情，Loki就这么贴着Thor的背休息了一会儿，他的下巴搁在Thor的肩膀，双手搂住了Thor的胸膛，任由水流浇在他们身上。

他们只这么持续了半分钟，Thor转回身来眼睛撞在他的视线上，Thor说：“你不该淋雨回来。”

他听Thor这么说便板起了脸，摆出一张半真半假的生气的脸：“你不该翘课。”Thor显然因为他的话噎住了，吞了口口水只说了句和之前一模一样的话，然后又再次吻住了Loki抿成了一条直线的嘴巴，Thor把舌头伸进来，和他的舌头搅弄在一起。Thor的阴茎又慢慢硬起来了，在热水的冲刷下，他对热度的感知并不真切，但他这样知道。

因此他们接吻的途中，他又挤了许多护发素在Thor的背上，他用手将那些永远洗不干净的护发素抹开，直到他一整只手都滑得不像话。他的手来到Thor的臀缝之间，经过他刚刚的开掘这一回轻松了许多，他轻而易举就塞进去两根指头。他们彼此磨蹭着性器，并且交换着唾液，他认为自己喝了不少水，但他吮咬着Thor的舌头，还是渴得不得了。

Loki将Thor推得趴在玻璃门上，他的手指探进Thor湿透了的发丛里将它们全数抓在手中，再用另一只手按住Thor的腰胯。Thor将自己的双腿分得更开了一些，借此他终于将自己的阴茎融进了Thor的身体里。

 

怎么说呢，他大概爱Thor。

Loki记得第一回发现这件事的时候自己的心情，他吓坏了，没有更好的词了，就是那样，他吓得差点死掉。那一瞬间他几乎是僵硬到不得动弹，他站在那里，而Thor在他们公寓附近的篮球场和别人一对一。那是他打工回来的路上，他路过那里，远远地就看到了Thor，Thor似乎也是很早就瞧见他，Thor跳起来将篮球扣进球筐里，冲场地外面的他露出一个笑脸。

就在那一刻，他被自己的想法吓到了，他就站在那儿，差点忘记了呼吸。他从来没想弄懂的事情发生在了他自己的身上，杀得他措手不及。他是从来不干这种事情的，从来没有预计过——对，从来——爱情，开什么玩笑，爱情没可能出现在他的世界里。

接着他好不容易缓过劲儿来，Thor停下了那场比赛，肩膀上搭着一条毛巾，提着一只又老又旧的水壶朝他走过来。他忽然觉得那又如何呢，现在就是这个可能发生的时候了，他就是爱Thor。他冲Thor招了招手。

 

他没有射在Thor的肠道里面，那些护发素已经够Thor受的了。高潮之前他将自己的手移到Thor的小腹，一下轻一下重地按着，他能够感受到Thor身体里的自己。Thor再也忍耐不住似的哑着嗓子喊出一个残破不全的词来，在Thor发出那些声音之后，他咬住了Thor的脖子：“那你把暖气修好了吗？”

Thor的喉咙里面咕噜咕噜的，而Thor的手全被他抓在手里，Thor摇了摇头：“我——”Thor始终没能把这句话说完，他已经又一次射在了那块带着水垢的被雾气包裹住的淋浴间玻璃上。  
热水噼里啪啦地拍打在Loki的背上：“那不是会冷吗，Thor。”

 

东伦敦的雨下个不停。

 

\- fin -


End file.
